Family Visit (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Third one shot. First: Surprise! Second: We Are Family Bruce Wayne x OC x Superman hint of relationship Reincarnation Vampire Diaries Justice League The Originals


Alana sighed with a smile, watching as her sons and loves played in the indoor pool just relaxing. It has been a month since she found out that what her ancestors wrote in the family journals were real but she has yet to tell her friends or family about it.

She was scared, truth be told.

She didnt know how to bring the subject up without sounding or looking crazy and it was also killing her keeping something like this a secret. And on top of that, she had been having dreams of herself and the Mikaelson siblings in a village in Viking era clothing. Not just dreams of the Mikaelson siblings though, but also with the Salvatores and a woman that looked exactly like Elena in her dreams. There were others too, of her in different time periods, but those two were the ones that stood out to her the most.

It was all stressing her out and she knew her sons and loves could sense it but could also sense she didnt want to talk about it yet.

A throat clearing beside her jerked her from her thoughts. Her eyes focused on Alfred. "There are some visitors here for you Miss."

Alana raised an elegant eyebrow but shrugged. She stood from the lounge chair she had been relaxing on in her swim suit, before grabbing the white shirt she had worn over it coming down and buttoning it over the swim suit so the only thing you would see was part of her cleavage and her long legs.

Alana glanced over to the pool to see Clark and Bruce watching her. She shook her head in answer to their silent inquiry and followed Alfred out and towards where he had stashed their guests.

"Who are they, do you know?"

"Unfortunately i do not, Miss. There are, however, eight men and four women, if that helps."

Alana smiled at Alfred but didnt respond, too busy trying to figure out who was here to see her.

Alfred knocked on the blue parlor room's door before opening the door and proceeding into the room with Alana following close behind. She froze when she saw who was in the room.

"Thank you Alfred. I'll take it from here... If you could inform Bruce and Clark that I will be occupied for awhile and am not to be disturbed that would be wonderful." Alana and Alfred eyes met. She tucked some hair behind her ear and taped her ear lightly, making sure Alfred was the only one that saw it.

Alfred bowed his head. "Of course, Miss. Please call for me if you or your guests have need of anything."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred exited and closed the door behind him. Alana stared after him for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning back around.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you invited us darling. And when the Salvatores and Gilberts heard we were coming, they decided to invite themselves as well as the three tagalongs." Kol said with a smirk.

Alana rolled her eyes as he came towards her and automatically shoved his shoulder lightly as she moved past him and towards one of the seats still abailable.

"While that is true, I never expected you all to show, especially since i last remember, Alaric had just shoved a dagger into Kol's heart and Stefan and Damon as well as the rest of their gang were somehow in on it. Including my dumb*ss of a sister whom was trying to kill multiple someones."

Elena let out a cry of disbelief as did her friends. The five Mikaelsons exchanged smug looks with each other while Jeremy stayed silent.

"You don't know what they have done to us! To me!"

"Actually, I do. Jeremy has kindly informed me of everything that has happened since Steffie got into town."

Alana got interrupted by the younger Salvatore.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Steffie. Thats what i used to call you, and Damon was Dae. It turns out that all i needed to do was meet all of you and have you all in the same place - the Mikaelson family, Salvatore family, and Gilbert family - for me to start to remember my past lives. I'm not a doppleganger like Elena, Katherine, and Tatia. I have been reincarnated for a long time. Why? I do not know, not yet. I've only started to remember the last 1000 years but I have a feeling that my soul is older then that. Anyway, enough about me and my mysterious reincarnation thing. I thought we were talking about how Elena wanted to kill the Mikaelsons and then eventually the whole vampire race created by Esther's spell."

Elena and her group gaped at Alana. "Klaus killed Jenna. Elijah broke his deal on killing him. Rebekah is trying to take over Caroline's life. And..."

Elena trailed off, seeing Alana had an angry expression on her face.

"I'm just going to destroy everything you just said about some of my other brothers and sisters - yes, Elena, i still consider them as well as Steffie and Dae my siblings. Anyway. One, i can't believe that you actually thought that Eli would kill Nik. They are brothers. No matter what happens between the Mikaelsons, they always stick together. Two, yes, Jenna was killed by Nik - which i will discuss with him later - but you trying to repeatedly kill him is not going to bring her back. And if you had succeeded in killing him and subsequently his siblings and the whole vampire race, it would have felt good for one second, one split second, before the horribleness and reality of your actions came crashing down on you. Three, Rebekah although is a 1000 year teenage girl basically. And if she actually tried, could totally knock Caroline completely off her high horse and queen bee status but she hasnt actually tried so her actions havent been that bad. Or are you just jealous that Rebekah has tasted both Steffie and Dae? Four, Kol and Finn have been in coffins for a long time. Finn for 900 years and Kol just under 200. They have been out for less then two months and I'm sure could care less for you and your scooby gang. So, little sister, I'm going to give you some advice. Let go of your dreams of revenge, it will only bring you sorrow and regret. Death and revenge are not the answer to everything." Alana turned attention onto the rest of the room, not missing the dirty looks Bonnie and Caroline were shooting her as they comforted the now crying Elena. Oddly enough, Damon and Stefan didn't move one inch towards her while Alaric and Jeremy sat next to the two vampire brothers and shot nervous glances between the two Gilbert sisters.

The Mikaelsons, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah, were all secretly touched that their reincarnated sister was sticking up for them against her other past life selves siblings and current life siblings.

"Speaking of Esther, what happened after I left?"

Klaus, Elijah, and Kol then proceeded to tell her what had happened after she had left the Grill that day, Alana couldn't help but notice Finn's ashamed face.

After the three were done speaking, Finn began.

"I had lost all will to live and wanted to die, to drag my brothers and sister down with me. The world i had awoken to was so loud and unfamiliar that i just wanted to end it. But it wasn't until i saw you, Alana, at the ball, when i saw the same spark inside of you as it was 1000 years ago that i began to want to fight, to live, to not want to kill my siblings and myself. Mother must have sensed my change of will, fore when the doppleganger came to give the blood to bind us all together, mother cast a spell of obedience over me, causing me to obey her every wish against my will. Luckily, the turning of the elder Bennett witch, the line mother was channeling, caused the spell to break that was over me... and i then took great delight in ripping her heart out and burning it."

Klaus smirked but didnt say whatever popped up in his mind. Alana could see that Finn felt guilty about killing Esther even after all she had done to him. She stood and crossed the room to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Its okay, Finn." Finn just buried his face into his reincarnated sister's hair and held her to him.

"I missed you, little sister."

"I missed you, too. All of you," Alana included immediately when she heard a little huff from where Rebekah sat.

They were then interrupted by the knock on the door which immediately opened to reveal Bruce, Clark, and her sons.

Alana pulled away from Finn and moved towards them with a large smile, Clark and Bruce immediately placing her between them and planting kisses on her head.

"So i assume Clark, you heard everything and relayed it all to Bruce and the boys?" Clark winked at Alana, ignoring the dumbfounded faces in front of him.

"It sure was a surprise but really. We deal with Amazons, aliens, supervillians, etc., everyday. Vampires, werewolves, and witches arent that surprising."

"Love, why don't you introduce us." Bruce prodded politely, wanting to get a mental image of who was who in his mind,

"Oh, right. Guys, this is: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Everyone, this is: Clark, Bruce, Connor, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian, our eldest."

The five sons and two loves of her life, as well as the others looks at her puzzled.

"I didn't want to say anything until i knew for sure. But, I'm pregnant."

And that was the first time the whole family came to visit Wayne Manor.


End file.
